


Morning

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [40]
Category: Harvest Moon, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, No Fandom, Original Work, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast, Coffee, Did not do the Research, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Medical, Tea, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of previous scene. Breakfast and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> originally meant to post this for writerverse, but I didn't get to finish it in time for the deadline.

Prim steps into the medical bay to find Ray bustling over the new patient in the corner, looking a little worn around the edges. She smiles, "Morning Ray! Want me to get breakfast?" 

Ray looks up, "Yes please. Marmalade tea and whatever bread Peeta's baked this morning with your goat cheese? Your brother-in-law always has good stuff in the morning." Ray pauses then looks down at her patient, "Do you want breakfast?" 

Neil looks between them, and says hopefully, "Coffee?" 

Ray frowns, "If you want coffee, you're going to have to have decaf."

"But I _always_ have coffee." 

"And you nearly had a heart attack and a stroke last night. I had to switch treatment methodologies because of it." She jerks her head at the IV and another monitor, "I am not giving you caffeine until I'm sure you can handle it." 

"Fine. Decaf and surprise me with breakfast. Someone should ask Eva if she wants anything." 

Ray waves to her closed office door, "Eva's in my office, Prim." 

Prim nods heading over to there and then knocking and pushing the door open, "Eva?"

She steps into the office and when she comes back out again, Eva's tailing her. Eva frowns, "Dr. Johnson, there's an IV and a third monitor now. You never woke me." 

Ray winces a little. "There was a change in his condition and I had to change methodology, but I caught it early enough that waking you would have been counterproductive for all of us. He's mostly stable now. Just mad at me that I won't let him have caffeine." She sighs, "We were taking breakfast orders." 

Eva nods, "I know. Nurse Fiorenza here said she'd show me around the kitchen. I'm not exactly sure what i want." 

She steps over and looks down at Neil, "Just don't scare me anymore, okay?" 

"Can't promise that, but I'll try anyway." 

Then she follows Prim out of the hospital wing. 

Ray looks down at Neil, "That was... weird." 

"Yeah. Could I possibly sit up now?" 

"Sure let me help you with that." She adjusts the bed then helps him sit up against the pillows. He looks around, "Interesting facility you have. What's that over there?" 

Ray follows his gaze, "That's Milo's corner. He practices oriental medicine with a focus mostly on herbalism, though he also does bodywork and accupuncture. Nurse Fiorenza uses that corner too since she was a herbalist on her world. We use a lot of complementary modalities here in addition to traditional medicine."

When the two girls come back with a rolling cart piled with food and drink, Milo's with them, balancing one of his china teasets. 

"Morning Milo." 

"Morning Ray." 

They set up the corner around Neil's bed with a few folding tv dinner trays, but Ray's amused when Eva perches herself on the edge of Neil's cot. 

Neil looks at her curiously, " Eva? What's with the sudden desire to sit next to me?" 

Eva looks sideways at him, "The worst thing about you is not the most true thing." 

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" 

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." 

Prim giggles but begins setting out food and drinks on the tv trays and handing a plastic tray to Neil. 

Neil looks down at the food on his plate. "What's this?" 

Prim grins, "Crustless egg pie with bits in it. It's good. Try it." 

Neil takes a forkful and tastes it. "It is good." 

Eva nods over her own plate. "Yeah. Told you we don't usually get a lot of sit down meals on the job since we work awful hours, Nurse Fiorenza. And we're terrible cooks." 

"Correction: You're a terrible baker, Eva. I'm a terrible cook. You aren't bad at cooking." 

Prim laughs, "I'm told baking is a science while cooking is an art. I prefer cooking myself. Peeta and Elli say people usually mess up baking by packing the flour. Flour is supposed to be fluffy. Brown sugar is supposed to be packed."


End file.
